Not Another Cheesy Harlequin Romance
by PandoraIK
Summary: Ginny Weasley enters her 6th year in Hogwarts. Rated M for sexual implications in later chapters. DracoGinny. Contains MANY HBP spoilers.


Not Another Cheesy Harlequin Romance.

Chapter One

I Never Really Loved You

A/U: Anything you recognize isn't mine. It all belongs to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. Also, readers, this contains spoilers to the HBP book, seeing as it takes place during HBP. Thank you and R&R!

A smile rested on the small kittenish face of Ginny Weasley as she headed up the stairs with two mugs of the famous Weasley cocoa. She stopped in front of the guest room, currently occupied by Harry Potter, fixed her hair and took a deep breath. Opening the door, she said cheerfully, "Brought some of mum's finest…" She trailed off as she stared bluntly at Harry, her boyfriend, kissing Hermione Granger. She felt as though steam would be funneling out of her ears like a kettle right now, what with the old Weasley temper kicking in. She screamed one long, utterly distressed note that seemed to last forever and rung throughout the whole house.

The two jumped apart, Hermione hiding her face embarrassedly, Harry jumping to his feet with a guilty expression on his face. As the screaming stopped and the hot cocoa fell to the floor, all became silent and Ginny gave Harry a look of utter betrayal and then fled the room. She ran down the stairs, passed a worried Molly Weasley, through the living room and out the back door. When she finally stopped, the tears had started up. She collapsed on the ground and cried for what seemed an eternity, although it was probably only about 20 minutes.

'How could I have been so stupid! I trusted him, I gave him everything!' A voice inside her head screamed. 'I slept with him for Christ sakes! After I had promised myself I would wait until marriage…' She thought bitterly. Flashes of her with Harry ran through her mind and she closed her eyes, trying to push the images out. Finally, she stood up, wiped away the tears and made herself a promise – she would never let herself be so vulnerable again. It had happened with Tom Riddle, and now with Harry Potter.

She stormed back into the house, ignored everyone's attempt at consolation and locked herself in her room for 3 days. During those three days, she didn't eat, sleep or talk to anyone. She cried all the time and screamed at everyone who tried to come in. It wasn't until Remus Lupin paid her a visit that she finally gave in.

They sat on her small bed, and he held one of her petite hands in his oversized ones. "I don't know why he did it, Gin. Maybe if you tried to talk to him…" He offered but she vehemently objected. She looked terrible; her eyes were bloodshot from crying, her face was tear-stained and her usually happy, bouncy curls hung lifeless.

I need to get out of here… I need to get away from him." She replied sadly, her chocolate brown eyes looking up at his kind face. She shifted uncomfortably.

You'll be going back to Hogwarts in a few days, and he's not going." He offered optimistically. "Perhaps before you go though, you should try to talk to him. You need answers, Ginny." He smiled sadly at her and got up.

"Thanks Remus. I really needed that." She sighed, giving him a big hug. "I'm just going to jump in the shower before I come down…" And she headed to the bathroom.

When she came out of the bathroom she was refreshed and ready to face the world. She threw on a pair of jeans and a baby blue tank top and tossed her loose curls up in a messy bun. She took a steadying breath and headed for the kitchen.

It was suppertime and mum, dad, Ron, Remus, Harry and Hermione were already eating. When she entered the room Mrs. Weasley got up and made a plate up for Ginny and she took it and ate in complete silence. When she had finished she gave her mother a reassuring smile and headed into the living room.

She was, unfortunately, followed by Harry. "I have nothing to say to you, Harry James Potter, so don't even bother." She said, plopping down in her favorite chair in front of the unlit fireplace.

"Ginny, please, let me explain…" He began, and Ginny was already tiring of his company. He pulled a chair over and sat in front of her.

"What, Harry? Wait, let me guess, you were giving her upright CPR? No, that's not it… you fell, landed mouth first?" She began with a sarcastic, enthusiastic voice.

"You're right, Gin. There's no excuse. We've been dating for months now, it wasn't fair for me to do that to you…" He started up, leaning towards her. She just sat, with her arms crossed, her mouth shut and an apprehensive look on her face. "Ginny, I'm so sorry, it's just that, I never really loved you. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm a terrible person…" He continued.

"Yes, you are." Was all she retorted. He heaved a great sigh and sat back in his chair. All Ginny could do was stare at him, he seemed to have transformed into some disgusting monster and all she wanted to do was be wherever he was not. "I'm going to school soon, Harry, and for the rest of the year I wont have to see your sorry excuse for a human being and I think that's great." She said nonchalantly as she got up. "Until then, stay out of my way." And with that she left.

Harry had left the next day. He had gone off to hunt down Voldemort and Snape. Ginny was relieved and with Harry out of the picture, she was doing very well at getting on with her life. Her mother had promised to take her shopping for her school supplies and she now stood in front of the fireplace, waiting impatiently.

"Come on, Ron! Lets go, it's going to be packed in Diagon Alley by now!" She growled as her brother hurried into the room. Hermione had already gotten her school supplies, and was not joining them on this trip, to Ginny's relief. She simply couldn't get over the backstabbing actions she had endured from her so-called 'friend'. Ginny stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder and called out "Diagon Alley!"

After she had tumbled into the Leaky Cauldron, she stood up and brushed the ash off her clothes. She had chosen to wear her robes today, overtop jeans and a form-fitting black t-shirt. She let her curls hang freely and as usual wore no make-up. She was about to go into her 6th year at Hogwarts and boy did she look the part. The boys at school had always fancied her, but this past summer her curves had really filled out. Her trademark Weasley hair had even faded to more of an auburn color.

Mrs. Weasley dragged her children into Flourish and Blotts for books, parchments and quills. Ginny was able to get new books this year, due to the success of Fred and George's joke shop. They then went to Madam Malkins for new school robes, seeing as both Ginny and Ron refused to stop growing. After all that, Ron was headed for the Magical Menagerie for a new pet and Ginny went to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Ginny was glad to finally be alone. She loved her family, and was happier than ever to be away from both Harry and Hermione, but even still, she liked to be alone. She was checking out the newest model broom when a voice from behind her drawled, "Don't even bother, Weasley, you know you can't afford it." She knew that voice, but it couldn't be… he was practically a criminal!

She whirled around and was face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. She glared defiantly even though his gray eyes bore into hers. "Shouldn't you be in Azkaban or something?" She shot back. He stalked closer to her until they were only inches apart.

"And why exactly would I," Here he put on an innocent face, "Be in Azzy, silly girl?" He spat the last part maliciously.

"Hmm, lets see… working for Voldemort, attempted murder, helping Death Eaters into Hogwarts!" She hissed frantically, stomping her foot.

"Actually, no. See, when I didn't kill Dumbledore, my father was furious. Tried to kill me, that lousy bugger. So since it seems I am not welcome on the dark side, and I haven't technically done anything wrong, I'm off the hook and heading back to Hogwarts this very year." This last bit he finished gleefully. Ginny was furious.

"What! That's insane! Just you wait, Draco Malfoy, because some day you'll get what is coming to you!" And with that, she stormed out of the shop and headed to the menagerie to tell Ron the news.


End file.
